List of programs aired on WB Kids (TV channel)
The Following programs that will be a WB KIDS Channel will be: Programs Note: * = Original series ** = Netflix/Amazon Prime/Hulu/DC Universe original series Warner Bros. Animation * Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' * Tiny Toon Adventures * Taz-Mania * Animaniacs (both the original and the 2020 revival) * The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries * Pinky and the Brain/''Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain'' * Slappy Squirrel * Happy Cat and Dog Genius * Baby Looney Tunes * Duck Dodgers * Loonatics Unleashed * Loonatics Reloaded* * The Looney Tunes Show * Wabbit/''New Looney Tunes'' * Toonmania* * Bunnicula * Freakazoid! * Histeria! * Detention * ThunderCats (both the original and the 2011 revival) * Thundercats Roar * ThunderCats: Warriors* * The Mask: The Animated Series * Dumb and Dumber: The Animated Series * ¡Mucha Lucha! * Ozzy & Drix * Xiaolin Showdown * Xiaolin Chronicles * Road Rovers** * The Adventures of The Face Paint * Collin the Speedy Boy * Collin the Speedy Boy Chronicles * The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy* * Collin the Speedy Boy: At All Speed* * Collin: Light-Speed-Fueled Adventures * Legendary: The Heroic Dinosaur** * Tales from the Mystic Woods * Legacy of the Mystic Woods* * The Dinosaur Princess * The Dinosaur Princess: Unleashed* * Good Ol' Magic * Good Ol' Magic: The Adventures of Charlotte* * Croc * Dragon Mania Adventures * Romeo and Juliet: Monster Attackers * The Heroic Hawk * The Tales of The Paintders** * Storks: The Series * Mobs * Howler * Urban Legend Private Eyes* * Wizard Academy* * Cogs the Robot Pup* * DC Superhero Pups * Looney Favorites * Johnson Show(made by WB KIDS Creator Website) Hanna-Barbera * The Huckleberry Hound Show * The Yogi Bear Show * The Quick Draw McGraw Show * Top Cat * The Atom Ant Show * The Secret Squirrel Show * The Magilla Gorilla Show * Wally Gator * Touché Turtle * Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har * Hong Kong Phooey * The Peter Potamus Show * Yo Yogi! * 2 Stupid Dogs * SWAT Kats * The Hanna-Barbera Super Hero Hour * Hanna-Barbera Action Force* * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * The New Scooby-Doo Movies * The Scooby-Doo Show * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo! * What's New, Scooby-Doo? * Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? * World Wide Scooby-Doo* * The Flintstones * The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show * The Flintstone Comedy Hour * The Flintstone Comedy Show * The Flintstone Kids * Cave Kids * Yabba-Dabba Dinosaurs! * The Jetsons * Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels * Captain Caveman and His Angels * The Pink Badger (both the original and the 2016 revival) * The Pink Badger: City of Heroes * The Pink Badger Chronicles * The Pink Badger Adventures * The New Adventures of The Pink Badger * The Face Paint Gang (both the original and the 2018 revival) * Jonny Quest * The New Adventures of Jonny Quest * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * Jonny Quest!* * Wacky Races (both the original and the 2017 revival) * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop * El Gato and His Mystery Crew * The Smurfs * Adventures of the Smurfs* * Adventures of Johan and Peewit* * Hanna-Barbera's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics World Tour* * Scooby Doo and Guess Who? * Wackiest Races( 2019 Spinoff Slapstick Comedy) Turner Entertainment * Tom and Jerry/''Droopy'' * The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show * Tom and Jerry Kids * Droopy, Master Detective * Tom and Jerry Tales * The Tom and Jerry Show * Captain Planet and the Planeteers * LazyTown * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz Cartoon Network * Dexter's Laboratory * The Powerpuff Girls (both the original and the 2016 series) * Powerpuff Girls Z (US dub) * The Powerpuff Girls: Unleashed * Johnny Bravo * Cow and Chicken * I Am Weasel * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Ed, Edd 'n Eddy * Whatever Happened To... Robot Jones? * Time Squad * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Evil Con Carne * Samurai Jack (Season 1-4 only) * Codename: Kids Next Door * Megas XLR * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * The Chronicles of Juniper Lee (sequel series)* * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * The Face Paint'nimal Gang * The Arachnid Friends * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Squirrel Boy * Camp Lazlo * Ben 10 * Ben 10: Alien Force * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Ben 10: Omniverse * Chowder * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * The Dinosaur Crew * Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat * Adventure Time * Regular Show * Steven Universe * The Cryptids * Clarence * Uncle Grandpa * The Amazing World of Gumball * The Mysterious Mysteries of Mystery Manor * Brett and the Vampire * The Reds * Mighty Magiswords * We Bare Bears * Eric and Claire * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * Godzilla: Life on Monster Island * Apple and Onion * Craig of the Creek * Summer Camp Island * Infinity Train * Victor and Valentino * The Cosmic Adventures of Stella * Villain Academy * Random Cartoons Show * Cartoon Network: CN School International productions * Robotboy (France/United Kingdom) * Jorel's Brother (Brazil, English dub) * Villainous (Mexico) DC Comics * Super Friends series * Batman: The Animated Series/''The New Batman Adventures'' * Batman Beyond * Superman: The Animated Series * Static Shock * Justice League * M.A.R.S. * Justice League Unlimited * The Batman * Batman: The Brave and the Bold * Beware the Batman * Teen Titans * Teen Titans Go! * Young Justice * Green Lantern: The Animated Series * Justice League Action * DC Super Hero Girls * Batman: Master Detective* * Superman: Hero of Steel* * Titans: Ready for Action* * Justice League: Heroes* * The Brave and the Bold** Acquired from Sega * The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM) * Sonic Underground * Sonic X * Sonic Boom * Sonic: Beyond Mobius* * The Liberty Chasers* * Nights: The Series* Acquired from Hasbro Studios * My Little Pony: A World of Fantasy* * Transformers: Transform and Roll Out* * Transformers: Supernatural* * G.I. Joe: Legacy* * Littlest Pet Shop* * Pound Puppies* * The Chronicles of Elefun and Friends* Acquired from The Lego Group * Unikitty! * Benny's Interstellar Adventures* * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitsu (US dub) * Lego Legends of Chima * Lego Nexo Knights Acquired from Corus Entertainment * Atomic Betty * Rocket Monkeys Acquired from DHX Media * Inspector Gadget (both the original and the 2015 revival) * Gadget Boy & Heather * Gadget & the Gadgetinis * Animal Mechanicals (starting with the fourth season/reruns) * The Adventures of Paddington Bear * League of Super Evil * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 * Super Mario World * The Little Lulu Show * Supernoobs * Cloudy with the Chance of Meatballs (TV series) * Johnny Test * MetaJets * Dr. Dimensionpants * Chuck's Choice * Mega Man: Fully Charged * Scan2Go * Magi-Nation * Will and Dewitt * Young Robin Hood * Storm Hawks * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 Acquired from Fremantle * Danger Mouse (both the original and the 2015 revival) * Count Duckula * The Wind in the Willows (TV show) Acquired from Xilam * Space Goofs * Oggy and the Cockroaches/''Oggy and the Cockroaches: Through the Ages'' * Lucky Luke * The New Adventures of Lucky Luke * The Daltons * Zig & Sharko * Ratz * The Adventures of Lucky Luke and Asterix and Obelix* * Mr. Magoo (TV series) Others * Toon Talk* * WB Kids Great Blast-Off* * Totally Spies! (both the original and the 2018 series*) * The Amazing Spiez! * Martin Mystery * The Martin Mystery Mysteries* * Total Drama series ** Total Drama Island ** Total Drama Action ** Total Drama World Tour ** Total Drama: Revenge of the Island ** Total Drama All Stars/''Total Drama: Pahkitew Island'' ** Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race ** Total DramaRama ** Total Drama: Monster Island * 6teen * Peanuts series ** Peanuts: The Adventures of Charlie Brown and Snoopy* * Archie Detective Agency* * The Pink Panther * The Ant and the Aardvark * The Inspector * Pink Panther and Pals * The Jungle Bunch * My Knight and Me * Wallace and Gromit's Cracking Contraptions * Shaun the Sheep * GoGoRiki * Mr. Bean (animated series) * Skylanders Academy * Skunk Fu! (staring with the second season/reruns) * Condorito shorts (English dub) * As Aventuras de Gui e Estopa (English dub) * Monica's Gang (English dub) * Rat-A-Tat * Bob the Builder (original only) * Bob the Builder: Ready, Steady, Build! * Bob & Spud * The Twisted Whiskers Show * Doki * The Berenstain Bears Comedy Show* * Benny and Cecil * Cat & Keet * Waddle* * The Jungle Book (2010 TV series) * Chloe's Closet * Chloe: New Adventures in ChloeWorld (sequel series)* * Marcus Level * Superanimals Team * The Shonen & Shojo Show * The Sister Sister Show( produced by Nelvana, Corus and Fresh TV) * Total Crazy DramaRama( Slapstick Comedy Show/ Adult Animated using the same animation as TDR) * Total Drama (Rebooting) * Spongebob Squarepants * The Fairly Oddparents * Mickey Mouse( 2019 Reboot) * PJ Masks * The Loudest House(Adult Animated Show) Category:WB KIDS